1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate generally to mounting systems for eyewear, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for mounting and retaining earstems relative to frames of an eyeglass.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of improvements have been made in recent years in the eyewear field, particularly with respect to eyewear intended for use in active sports or as fashion sunglasses. These eyewear designs provide a variety of functional improvements, such as maximizing interception of peripheral light, reducing optical distortion and increasing the wearer's comfort level, compared to previous active sport eyewear.
Nonetheless, there remains a need for a releasable earstem mounting mechanism for eyewear which provides secure pivotable attachment of an earstem or strap, and can be easily exchanged.